Stand in the Rain
by EibonRimu
Summary: Amorei is running, running, always running. Somehow, she ends up in the Satellite sector with no memory of herself or where she came; only the name of an old ally. Little does she know, that name connects her to the small, ragtag group of dreamers who are Satellite's only hope for liberation. But it also connects her to an unknown danger... And this time, there is no running.
1. Escape

**Hey there, everyone! Eibon here! After some careful collaboration with Rimu, we've decided to post the first chapter of our first fanfiction and continue once we've recieved some good feedback!**

**Even though this first chapter is shorter than most, we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_She never slows down_

I think one of the hardest parts about the life that I currently live is that I am always running. Whether it is physical or mental, I am always being chased.

Today, I am literally running.

It's a nice day and I don't particularly feel tired, but I know that there is a time somewhere soon where I will have to stop and surrender. There's no way I'll ever escape; they always win these games.

But I am running every day and I am used to this; I am getting used to their tricks.

I hate them. They attatch strange machines to me that hurt when they turn them on, and I don't like it when they call me in for those "tests."

The only thing I find solace in is Evan's company.

Even though they keep him under strict security, we are friends and he knows what I am going through.

But he isn't even psychic, which is strange. When I asked him about it once, all he told me was that he wanted only to protect his sister.

If he isn't psychic, why do they still keep him? Another of my daily fears is waking up, and he suddenly isn't there. I know they kill the weak and dispose of the useless. I don't want Evan to die... He is my only friend as of now.

I can't believe I just left him like that. He was so sweet to help me escape... Originally, I had asked him to escape with me. We would start a new life somewhere, somewhere they would never find us. But he stayed behind to stall the gatekeepers, and he isn't here with me anymore...

I wish he was here... Those icy blue eyes always make me feel safe.

When I was small, I discovered my psychic power. I could read and change people's emotions, make them feel however I wanted them to. The boys in school were always subconsciously drawn to me, I had many friends because I was able to make them like me.

But I never used that on Evan. He just liked me for me. All those boys who said they liked me just because I wanted them to... They never had the same effect on me as Evan.

My running slowed slightly, but did not cease as I started to cry. I loved Evan.

As I continued down the boulevard, I made it to the end of line; the docks jutted out into the harbor, the Daedalus Bridge looming dusty and unfinished.

I stopped as I looked out into the misty waves at Satellite, where I could see the trash and old towers staring at me from afar.

There were shouts from far away, and I swiveled my head hopelessly, searching for somewhere to go.

Then the ground was no longer beneath my feet, and I was falling down into open air. Through the fraying strands of my dark hair, I could see the face of a figure, a figure that was wearing a thin smirk.

"Oops."

As I was drifting away, I had to remind myself of a few crucial things. Most importantly:

My name is Amorei Michelles. I am always running.

_ Always running._

* * *

**__Toldja it was short! This is more of an introduction to Amorei's backstory, just a snippet of what appears later on. **

**Thanks for reading, and leave a review on your way out!**

**See ya ;D**

**Signed,**

**EibonRimu**


	2. Arrival

**Hey guys, Eibon again! Rimu and I are currently working on the cover of the story, so that should be up soon. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

_She won't make a sound._

I opened my eyes cautiously; everything was a blur.

My lungs were on fire, and my outer body was frozen. It felt as though I was lying on rocks.

I wondered, in my silence, what had happened to me? Why couldn't I see anything? Why was the world so colorless?

I felt nothing; all I could hear was the faint sound of the waves. I felt empty.

Where was I? I heard the sound of footsteps slowly drawing nearer. As the steps came closer, my vision still couldn't make out the figures coming towards me.

Through my water clogged ears, I could hear the faint sound of a boy in distress. It sounds there is someone with him... A girl? The boy was yelling something that, to me, was almost inaudible. I saw what I believed to be a shape of a girl follow behind him.

The girl and the boy leaned down to me; at that exact moment, I felt a dire pain in my head as if it were about to explode. But I wasn't the only one feeling it; the girl who was with the boy suddenly screamed out, in which I soon joined her in.

Suddenly, an image of a bunch of machines invaded my consciousness. I saw a man, but couldn't make out his face. I heard screaming:

_ "No, stop! I can't take anymore! Just kill me, please!"_

All I could see next was the man smirking a malicious smile.

_ "It will all be over soon, my sweet Amorei." _

The world became dark.

* * *

Is it strange that my mind feels stretched, worn out even though there is nothing going on inside?

What's going on? What's happened to me?

As this runs through my mind, I am able to tear myself out of the darkness and into reality.

Where am I?

The space was not especially big, with thick but cracked cement walls and a dirtied shack hung with dirt-specked sheets in the innermost caverns of the space.

The floors were all cement, save for the long dirt path cutting through the center of the place, tracks lying across the dug up parts.

It seemed like I was in a subway; obviously a subway or train station long-since abandoned, and it seemed that someone was living in it.

Well, I was sprawled across a couch. Someone had to be living here.

Moving as little as possible, I gazed up and across the space between me and the small shack, where there was a small figure crouched near the burlap entrance. The subtle tapping of computer keys could be heard from inside, and the short redheaded shape (that I quickly realized was a small boy) was poking at the ground with the toe of his sandals.

Slightly confused, I gazed at him with wide eyes, and tried to remember what I was doing here, and if I even knew this boy.

He then looked up to meet my face with round jade eyes. They became even wider when he realized that I was staring at him.

"Hey, you're finally awake!"

The boy ran to my side and examined me from top to bottom. "Well, that's awesome! You weren't moving for a really long time, so I thought you might've been hurt! Turns out, you're totally fine!"

The boy was probably the age of 13 or 14, with long and untidy red curls tamed slightly under a yellow beanie. The blue coat that he wore was dirtied with dust and stained with oil.

"Rally, don't bother her, she's probably got enough on her plate if she's ended up here." a bored-sounding female voice drifted from the shack, and the silenced tapping of keys resumed.

"Don't worry about Silvan," the boy answered. "My name is Rally! What's yours?"

"A-Amorei," I answered.

Why was he being so friendly? Did he just expect me to trust him right away?

"Nice to meet you, Amorei!" Rally said excitedly. "My friends are mostly all out somewhere right now... But Yusei is out on a test run, and Nervin, Blitz, Tank, and Kasumi are out looking for spare parts... They should be back soon."

"How did I get here?" I asked meekly.

"Well, Silvan and I found you on the docks; you seemed to be awake when we got to you, but you were totally out of it. I mean, you and Silvan just started to freak out and the next thing I know, you're asleep..."

I was about to ask him what happened after that, but there was then a distant rev of an engine that echoed down the tunnel. Rally jumped up as a red bike suddenly screeched to a stop along the track.

"Yusei!" Rally exclaimed. "You're back!"

The rider removed his helmet and dismounted, then realized that I was there.

He was of average height and build with spiky dark hair that fell into gorgeous ocean blue eyes, brushing down across the base of his throat; a darkened gold color highlighted the upper layer of spikes, the combination defining his tanned face and cheekbones.

He was just so _perfect. _

"You're awake! That's good," he said approvingly. "I was worried that you weren't going to be okay."

I stared at him, speechless, and just marveled unthinkingly at those incredible eyes.

Then a girl sauntered out of the shack, probably 17 or 18. She wasn't particularly tall, but very thin with a curvy figure and lithe build. Light, platinum blonde hair fell down and around her shoulders, long bangs falling into icy silver-blue eyes. She was very, very pretty,

"Hey, Yusei," she said, tucking a strand of silvery hair behind one ear. "How was your test run?"

"It wasn't bad," he replied nonchalantly. "Handling could use a little work, though."

She passed him by, down towards the red bike, and he watched her go.

"Nothing too difficult. I'm sure we could work on a quality balancer. Everyone else is out at the heaps..."

Then something strange happened, all in the same moment. The girl seemed to lose her balance and stumbled, catching herself and falling onto the seat of the red bike.

I suddenly felt a horribly familiar pain in my head; I grabbed at my hair like I was about to pull it out. The girl who was supposedly named Silvan did the same shortly after.

"S-Silvan!" Rally exclaimed, beginning to take a few steps to the girl's aid.

"Hang on, Rally," the handsome young man murmured. "She'll be okay, don't worry." but even he didn't sound too sure of himself. Call me crazy, but it seemed like he was ready to jump in her direction.

They both suddenly noticed that I was acting in an odd way, too. I was now on the floor, clasping and tearing at the roots of my hair; again, my conciousness was replaced with a dream-like state.

This time, I was in what seemed to be a small gray room. Again, I saw the malicious looking man from earlier. began to back away; whenever I looked at this guy, I felt a strong sense of hate.

I slowly backed away and clutched at my hair _"N..no I ….I don't want this …g….ge….Get out of my head!"_

I was suddenly brought back to reality, and so was the Silvan girl. We were both breathing heavily; I slowly gazed up her. That's when I noticed her eyes. _Eyes as blue as the azure sky._

The girl looked at me funny. "What was that? Hey, why are you crying?"

I looked back at her, my eyes wide I slowly put my hand to my face and wiped my tears away. "N..n..nothing! I said nothing. Um... I wouldn't happen to know you, would I?" I asked, unsure of myself.

She shook her head no. "It seems you have amnesia."

I blinked, puzzled, and then the handsome boy knelt down to both of us. "Are you all right?"

The girl called Silvan gave a short nod, then stared at me. I realized she wanted me to answer.

"I-I'll be okay," I mumbled almost incoherently.

"That's good," he replied. "My name is Yusei. My friend here is Silvan."

"N-Nice to meet you," I stuttered.

Yusei held out a hand to help me up, and Silvan simultaneously after.

"What do they call you?"

I played with the ends of my dark hair and replied shyly, "A-Amorei."

"So, where did you come from?" Yusei asked.

"Yusei," Silvan mumbled, "she's got amnesia."

"Oh," Yusei replied shortly. "Where did you find her again?"

"Over on the docks," Silvan said, acquiring a deep-in-thought look. "I'd say she's from the city... It's a long way across the sound, though. I don't know how she made it here alive." Silvan's features took on a troubled aura, pale face flushed of all color.

I stared at her blankly, trying to figure out where I'd seen those eyes before.

"But we can't dwell on it now. I need to fix your duel runner."

Silvan hopped around the other end of the track and knelt down to examine the bike.

Yusei sighed, then looked back at me. "So, Amorei, do you know anything else about yourself?"

I glanced up. "What? Oh... Um... I'm not sure."

"Maybe there's something that will help you to remember?"

"I don't know..."

Yusei glanced back up at Silvan. "Hey, Silvan, when do you think the others will be back?"

From under the body of the bike, Silvan called, "I'm guessing, around-"

Footsteps as loud as a stampede echoed throughout the tunnel as a group of people rushed in.

"Now," Silvan finished her sentence brusquely, continuing the work she had been doing.

The group that had come in varied in size, shape, and attitude. I examined them quickly.

The first was kind of large and bulky with short, sort of spikey brown hair and small dark eyes. He was muscled besides the thickness of his body mass, and was carrying two heavily loaded cardboard boxes.

Second was a lanky man of medium stature with smooth navy hair styled in dreadlocks and pulled back into a ponytail. He wore glasses over his hazel eyes and was relatively neat in his vest and dress shirt. He held a smaller box, also packed to its capacity.

The third was taller and built thin but muscled, and wore a bandana over his generic brown hair. His eyes were sharp and a lighter color than the rest, and he had in tow a regular sized box filled up halfway.

Lastly was a girl, thin and not especially tall. Her uncontrollable curly golden hair was tied back into a ponytail, and her bangs were messy and fell into her gray eyes. She struggled to carry her own box, but didn't really complain.

In that same instant, I felt this rush of something come over me. Like this feeling of hatred that was so overwhelming, I just wanted to punch through a wall or something.

"Oh, hey, she's awake," the girl said. I realized it'd been coming from her.

"Yeah, but only for a few minutes," Yusei answered. "She says her name's Amorei; she doesn't remember much about herself."

"Oh, well, that's disappointing," the girl replied. "I'm Kasumi; these guys are Tank, Nervin, and Blitz. Welcome to paradise!"

The sarcasm in her voice dripped, and the four of them traipsed down the stairs and towards the shack.

Once they'd returned empty-handed, the lanky one looked at Yusei. I think he was Nervin.

"How was the test run, Yus?"

"Good, but a little shaky."

"Not anymore," Silvan called from underneath the bike. Then she crawled out from under and shook out her long platinum hair. "Should be working better now. We didn't have a new model of balancer, so I tinkered with the old one. The next time you take her out, you shouldn't be so disappointed."

"Thanks," Yusei said, and smiled at the frosty blonde.

Silvan gave a hard smile back, and Yusei's happy features fell slightly.

I tried to register this; they seemed like good friends. Was there something wrong?

"Well, they've scheduled to clean the Pipeline in about a week," the medium one, Blitz, commented. "Better get everything working perfectly if you're gonna put Jack Atlas in his place!"

Silvan said nothing, just crossed the room again and knelt beside the red bike.

"...yeah," Yusei mumbled, sounding slightly disheartened.

I stared between them, and tried to process what was happening.

When I'd met them both, they were both so friendly to me and to each other. Why had the air grown so cold?

"So, new girl," Kasumi had said, "how about a tour of this lovely home of ours?"

Throwing a passing glance at Silvan and Yusei, and the emptiness in the air between them, I wobbled off of the couch and to my feet.

"Um... Ok."

* * *

**Introduction of the main characters! You may want to remember them... Well, anyway, leave a review on your way out! We'll be sure to put up the next chapter once the feedback gets good. ^-^**

**See ya ;D**

**Signed,**

**EibonRimu**


End file.
